Guns and Dolls
by ToxicLove2014
Summary: For three years, Roxanne Phillips AKA Two Gun 'Anne, has worked for Charles Ray and Eddie Caputo. After Charles leaves Roxanne to be arrested, she seeks revenge. When she escaped from prison, she runs away to Tiffany's, thinking Charles didn't know her. A day later, Charles arrives and Roxanne is ready to kill him. After talking, she agrees to become partners. How will they escape?
1. Not Part of the Plan

**Good evening my friends c: Here I write another Child's Play fanfiction. I own nothing but Roxanne Phillips, my OC character played as Chloe Moretz whom is eighteen and called Two Gun 'Anne. This story takes place in 1988, the same as the first Child's Play movie. Hope you all enjoy :D**

* * *

Roxanne waited outside the small, green house owned by The Pierce's. It was a day after Daniel Pierce's funeral. Such bad luck for such a happy family. If you read in the papers, the title would say 'Man Drowns in Lakeshore Lake'. But if the truth would to be revealed, it would have said 'Family Man Murdered by Two Gun 'Anne.'. Wait, his name is The Lakeshore Strangler. No, No, No. Roxanne Phillips is the one with the dirty hands. She drowned him, duh. She simply works for The Lakeshore Strangler, also known as Charles Lee Ray. She met Charles by simply living across from him. The year was 1985, the year she turned fifteen. She moved into town with her mother, Celia, after the divorce. After witnessing the murders, Charles swore he'd kill her. Roxanne asked is she could assist in some way and which, she could. Roxanne is real handy with the guns. In her left holster, a .38 Revolver. In her right, a .22LR9-Shot 4 Revolver. Roxanne has killed 10 people in her lifetime, which she got away with. Roxanne was only eighteen.

Roxanne leaned up against the black, crappy piece of shit car Charles owned. She ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair then sighed deeply. Roxie dug out a cigarette from her pack wedged in her right boot and lite one. Inhaled the smoke, then exhaled.

"Please, Charles, you don't have to do this!" Sarah Pierce, the pregnant mother cried.

Charles smelled her hair. "But I want to! Roxanne, get the car started!"

Roxanne flicked the cigarette then crushed it underneath her boot. She walked around the car and into the driver's seat. "Where are you going to put her?"

Charles closed the trunk door. "In a 'safe' place." He chuckled.

Roxanne scoffed. "She's pregnant, you idiot!"

Charles joined her in the passenger seat. "So? When did you start to care? Now drive!" He demanded.

Charles was right. Roxanne was a cold-hearted girl. She never cared about anything. Not even her own parents. But the woman was pregnant! Roxanne would never kill any woman with a child inside her.

Roxanne shook her head. "Put her in the back seat! You love her and to get to her heart, you have to show her you care."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Like I'm going to take love advice from you!"

Roxanne opened the car door and stood to her feet.

"Where the hell do YOU think you're going?" Charles almost yelled.

Roxanne opened the trunk and escorted her to the back seat. "Just shut up and no one gets hurt, okay?"

Sarah nodded. "Thank you."

Roxie buckled her seat belt for her then joined Charles in the driver'a seat and shut the door.

Charles half smiled at Sarah. "I like your hair." He stroked her cheek.

Sarah forced a small grin. "Thank you, Charles."

Roxanne started the car. "Back to the hideout?"

Charles nodded. "Yes Roxie." His tone sounded annoyed. "I've planned a surprise for her." He turned back to Sarah. "I think you'll like it. I've been working on it all day."

Roxanne had no idea what was at the hideout that has Charles' heart throbbing. She's been gone all day doing deeds for Charles with Eddie. She began to drive to the darkest part of downtown. Lakeshore Avenue. All the robberies, murderers, and drug dealers lived there. In the very back of the small neighborhood, a large brick house with a cellar sat. Roxanne parked in front of the building then got out of the car.

"Two Gun 'Anne, escort our guest to the cellar. Trust me..." Charles entered the building.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Trust..ha!"

Sarah looked out the window at Roxie. "What is he going to do with me?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Hell if I know! Now get going-to the back!" She shoved Sarah.

With her hands tied behind her back, she continued to walk. Behind the building, a large oxidized steel door with a small window.

Roxanne opened the door, creaking as she slowly opened it. Roxie lead Sarah down the steps and into the small room, sunflowers in vases decorated around the bed.

Charles climbed down the ladder and met the two girls. "Do you like it?"

Roxanne nodded. "It's really nice."

"I'm not talking to you! I was talking to Sarah." Charles sat beside Sarah on the bed.

Roxanne cut her eyes at him then climbed the ladder to go upstairs, leaving the two alone. Roxanne took off her holsters and sat them on the table. She helped herself to a small cup of green tea and watched the news channel.

"Two middle aged men were found dead in their home today. Witness reports that two strange characters, Two Gun 'Anne and Eddie Caputo. No sign of the Lakeshore Strangler. Could these three have a connection?" The woman on the TV reported.

Roxanne took a sip of the piping tea. "Maybe..."

"Well that's a selfish fucking attitude for a mother to take." Roxanne heard Charles talking to Sarah.

Roxanne wondered why Charles had a thing for this windowed woman. She just lost her husband and she wasn't looking for another man so soon. Although Charles is a few more years older than she was, Roxanne had a small crush on him. He spared her life and she was grateful.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! You told them about us?!" Charles sounded like he was crying.

Roxanne sat her cup of tea down on the table. "What's going on?" She peaked her head over the opening.

"Go out the fire escape, Roxanne! Get the car ready!" Charles answered.

Roxanne turned around and got a glimpse of the red and blue lights. "Shit!" She clicked the holsters back on her thighs then grabbed her phone and stuck it in her back pocket. Roxie opened the window then turned around. "Charles, let's go!"

Roxanne heard Sarah scream. "NO!" Sarah wailed.

Charles climbed up the ladder with this red knife. "Let's go..." He ran passed Roxanne and out the window.

Roxanne inhaled deeply. His scent was very powerful, very sexy. She followed Charles down the fire escape and into the crappy car again.

"Where are we going?" Roxanne hit the gas.

Charles wiped the blood from his knife. "I-I don't know!"

Roxanne glimpsed at him. "What the hell did you do?!" She practically screamed.

Charles wiped the spit from his left cheek. "Bitch spit at me when I tried to do her a favor."

Roxanne scoffed. "So you killed her baby?!" Roxanne stopped the car with a screeching hold.

Charles slid his left leg over and hit the gas. "Keep going!"

A cop car turned a sharp corner. "Pull over!"

Roxanne moved his leg and she hit the gas again. "Screw you, Charles!"

"If you did THAT more, I wouldn't have had to kidnap Sarah!" Charles blurted out.

Roxanne looked over at him with a gasp. "How dare you?! I'm not a slut who hangs around for attention for YOU!" She let go of the wheel and began to beat up Charles.

"Get off of me, you bitch!" He pushed her off. "Get the wheel!" He pointed ahead.

Roxanne was too late. She lost control of the car and slammed into a lamp post. Broken glass cut Roxanne up and Charles had a small bruise on his forehead.

"Fuck!" Charles banged his hand on the dash board. He crawled out of the car and walked to the other side. He opened Roxanne's car door and picked her up by her collar. "You. Stupid. Bitch!" With each word, he slammed her against the car.

Roxanne felt barely alive. She pushed him away then yanked a large piece of glass from her leg. "This is all YOUR fault!" She began to pick tiny shards of glass from her arms.

Charles laughed. "Ha! That's rich!"

Roxanne pointed her .38 Revolver at him. "Don't...make me."

Soon, the police siren went off when he turned the corner. "Freeze! Hands up!" The megaphone on top of the car demanded.

Roxanne threw Charles her cell phone. "Call Eddie! Tell him to meet us at the Toy Store!"

Charles nodded and began to run down the street.

"I said freeze!" The cop yelled. "Mike Norris, hands up!"

Roxanne slung her other gun from her holster then began firing rounds at him, running backwards.

The man hid behind the car door, waiting until she was done.

Roxanne, still dizzy from the accident, realized her guns were empty. "Oh shit.." She muttered.

The cop stood up and fired rounds that completely missed. "Dammit!" He remarked.

Roxanne slammed her firearms into the holsters and ran toward the toy store. "Charles! Charles!" She saw him getting into Eddie's car.

Charles looked at her with a smirk.

Roxanne smiled. "I'm coming! Wait for me!"

Charles shook his head. "See you in hell, bitch!" He cackled.

Roxanne stopped in front of the store. "What?!"

Eddie and Charles drove away from her, leaving nothing but exhaust from the tailpipe with her.

Soon, two police cars trapped her in front of the store. They exited their car and aimed their guns at her.

Mike Norris turned the corner, out of breath. "Aww...what's wrong, Roxie? Did ya friends leave ya behind?"

Roxanne shook her head. "No..."

Officer Norris hand cuffed her behind her back."You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak with me?" He chuckled.

Roxanne shook her head. "No sir."

He escorted her to his car and put her in the back seat. "He...left me." Roxanne shut her eyes tight.


	2. An Interview from Mike Norris

"We the jury find the defendant, guilty with no bail and life sentence to prison." The man read from the paper.

The judge banged the gavel. "Roxanne Phillips, Alias: Two Gun 'Anne, you are a murderer and a kidnapper. Bailiff, escort Miss Phillips to her new home.

Roxanne shook her head. "No! I didn't kidnap Sarah Pierce! Charles did!"

"But you are an accessory to the kidnap. Also, you killed many people! Now, get out of my court room." The old, obese judge walked into another room.

Two police men grabbed each of her arms and walked her outside to a van. Roxie felt defeated! She felt betrayed! Charles took her underneath his wing! How could he do this to her?! She would soon get revenge on Charles and Eddie sooner or later. She didn't really have a plan to escape but she can do anything.

* * *

The time was 8:45pm when Roxanne was fed. They served her potato soup with a grilled cheese. She sat on her bed and eat the food while she wrote down her escape routes in a diary they gave her.

"Miss Phillips!" Mike banged his fist against the door.

Roxanne quickly put the diary under her pillow. "W-What? What is it? What do you want?"

The guard opened the door for Mike. "I need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." He sat on her bed.

Roxanne gave her tray to the guard.

"I'll be back! Don't even think about getting away." The man laughed, walking away.

Roxanne sat on the cold ground, across from Officer Norris and leaning against the wall. "What now?"

Mike took out a small, silver recording device. "How did you know Charles Lee Ray?"

Roxanne's blood boiled. She hated that _fucking _name. "I met the bastard when I moved with my mother after the divorce. My dad is somewhere in California while my mother is living by herself, here."

"Wait, does she know about your killings?"

Roxanne shook her head "She didn't know anything until today."

Mike wrote that down. "Okay please continue."

Roxanne huffed. "I happen to have been outside that cold, winter night. He chased someone into a alley way and he walked into the street light with bloody hands and face. I was terrified. He stared at his hands then slowly looked up at my window. I guess he stalked me for the longest time to know I get home from school before my mother gets home from work. He was in my house. He tied me to the dining room chair, staring at me. Eddie was with him, looking through my room, touching all my things. I swore to him I'd never tell. But that wasn't good enough for Charles..."

_**Flashback**_

"Please sir! I-I won't tell a soul! I promise!" Roxanne struggled.

Charles laughed. "Yea, right! You're a 'good girl' and a 'good girl' is a snitch!"

Roxanne shook her head. "No, please!"

Eddie walked into the room, holding a pair of her laced underwear. "Hey, look what I found!"

Roxanne gasped. "Hey! Put those away, you creep!"

Charles chuckled. "Okay, you creep. Go put those back where you found them."

Eddie laughed. "Yes sir!"

Roxanne was embarrassed. Her face turned red and tears streamed from her eyes. "S-Stop it right now!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" He mocked her. "Tell ya what, squirt." He sat on the arm of the chair. "See this knife? I'm going to use this to spill your guts all over this floor."

Roxanne shook her head. "Please, I-I'll do anything! Anything you want, I'll do it!"

Eddie leaned against the wall next to Charles. "Anything, huh?"

Roxanne sniffled. "A..Anything."

Charles shoved Eddie along. "Go wait in the van!" He looked back to Roxanne. "Perhaps you could kill a few people here and there. I need a strong, young girl to do some of my dirty work."

Roxanne nodded. "I'll do it. I'm really good with the guns. My dad taught me."

"Yea, yea that's really touching but I guess I'll be on my way." He cut the ropes that bind her.

Roxanne quickly stood to her feet. "Thank you." She rubbed her sore arms.

Charles sighed. "Whatever. You're still in school, right?"

She nodded. "Sophomore."

"Continue to finish school and while that's happening, you can serve Eddie and me, got it?"

Roxanne nodded. "Y-Yea."

Charles stopped at the door. "Hey, gotta name?"

She nodded. "R..Roxanne Phillips." She fumbled her fingers.

Charles nodded. "See you later... Two Gun 'Anne."

/

"And that's how I met Charles as well as my new name." Roxanne stood to her feet, wiping the dust from her hands.

Mike stopped recording. "That must have been a big 'screw you, I'm outta here'' from Charles then."

"Hell yea it is. Please tell me you'll find him. Eddie too!" Roxanne muttered.

Mike stood up. "I will try my hardest to catch them." He chuckled.

Roxanne stared blankly at them, leaning against the white wall. "What part of that was funny?"

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd lighten the mood."

Roxanne crossed her arms. "Just get going. As soon as I lay eyes on him, I'm going to kill him."

Norris walked out and closed the door behind him. "Be lucky you didn't get the death sentence."

Roxanne looked at him through the cell bars. "Oh yea, no bail and sentence for life is WAY better. Only eighty-two more years."

Norris sighed. "Just so you know, when I find him, I plan on killing him."

Roxanne laid on her bed. "I don't care, just make sure I don't get my hands on him, Officer Norris."

The male guard watching after her slipped white jail shorts and a t-shirt into her room. "Here ya go, Phillips."

Roxanne grabbed the clothes. "Now if you excuse me, Mr. Norris, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

The guard lifted up her holsters. "Don't worry, I'll keep a good eye on these babies."

"Just so you know, I'll be getting those back _real _soon." She growled.

* * *

At 9:30pm, the lights in the whole building were out. The only lights that were on were the search lights, waiting for its next runaway.

Roxanne couldn't sleep. Not that she had insomnia though. It was Charles Lee fucking Ray. He betrayed her like Sarah betrayed him. How shitty was that?! Roxanne walked around the jail cell, thinking of her next revenge. Charles and Eddie could be anywhere. Roxanne was so angry with them. How could they leave her like bear shit in the woods?!

Suddenly, the Code Red alarms began to go off. "All units respond! The Lakeshore Strangler was spotted in town! Very dangerous!" The cop's radio reported.

Roxanne smirked. "They got you now, Charles. No where to hide, no where to run. As soon as I see you, you're all mine, you bastard." She quietly slipped her arms through the cell bars, not letting the guard man know. She silently slipped her small hand into his pocket and-

"Hey!" The man turned around.

Roxanne grabbed his head and with one swift jerk, she broke his neck. Roxanne laughed. "Goodnight, asshole. God, I'm starting to sound like Tiffany. Wait, I can go to Tiffany's! Charles doesn't know who she is!" She snatched the keys from his pocket and unlocked her cell.

"Hey, pretty face!" A woman yelled from her cell.

Roxanne shushed her. "Shut up!" Roxanne tossed her the keys. "You didn't see anything, got it?"

The woman nodded. "Yea, Yea."

Roxanne snatched up the holsters and slung them over her shoulder. "Told ya I'd be getting these back." She spit on him. Time to ditch these prison clothes once and for all. The only place she knew to get clothes was in the laundry room, passed a few guards.


	3. Running Away to Tiffany's House

Roxanne crept around the prison. There were only a few guards here and there, but she easily slipped passed them. She busted through double doors and she quickly realized she was in the laundry room. The walls were a bright white as well as the floor. Since everyone as in bed, the place was a ghost town. There was a 'dirty hamper' and a 'clean hamper/ lost and found.'

"Bingo..." She chuckled.

Roxanne walked to the hamper and rummaged through the clean clothes. In ten minutes, she found a black Lipsy Trim Yoke Top, probably from a cheap whore. A pair of skinny jeans with the jeans ripped, and in great condition, a black beanie. Next to the clean clothes, a cardboard box with lost and found items. Like a kid in a candy store, she dug through the mess of jewelry. The only thing that caught her eye was a small link gypsy ring. She quickly undressed out of the 'lovely' attire and into her new clean clothes. Before putting her jeans on, she unwrapped the gauze from her wound. Upon taking it off, it began to ooze and bleed. She grabbed a fresh towel and dabbed it.

"Fuck…" She sighed.

She hooked the holsters to her thighs and slipped the beanie onto her blonde head. Damn, no shoes. She would have to go bare foot.

"Go that way! Two Gun 'Anne has to be around here somewhere!" A cop yelled.

Roxanne gasped. "Dammit!" She quickly looked around for a way out. The windows were barred so no way of breaking through them.

"There she is!" Two cops busted through the doors. They pulled out their guns.

Roxanne tightly gripped her two guns and slung them out of her the holsters quickly. She fired a round with each gun, shooting them in the head. She spun the guns into the holsters again. She casually walked to one of the cops and snatched the ID to get passed the doors. She ran out a different door and down other hallways.

_"ATTENTION! A prisoner has escaped! I repeat, a prisoner HAS escaped! Two Gun 'Anne is on the run! FIND HER!" _The warden announced. "I WANT her dead or alive!"

Fear fluttered in the pit of her stomach. Her chest was tight, she could barely breathe. The Code Red sirens and red flashing lights didn't help her vision. She ran right into the door marked EXIT. She scanned the ID card and escaped out the back. Problem is, she didn't have shoes or a car she could hot wire. Roxie ran down the rainy streets of Hackensack, hoping she wouldn't get anything stuck in her feet. Upon entering town, Roxanne was soaking wet and no where to hide. In the distance, she could hear several police cars. Thankfully, a small, blue car sat on the side of the road. She broke the window then let herself in, ignoring the blare of the car alarm. She connected some wires, shutting off the alarm, and drove straight out of town.

* * *

Before leaving Hackensack, there was a small trailer park by the river. Roxanne slowly pulled into the neighborhood, looking for her mother's friend...Tiffany Valentine. Tiffany was a sexy, independent lady. She had beautiful blonde hair, really busty, and a funny personality. Tiffany was Celia's friend in High School but lost contact afterwards. Roxanne kept up with Tiffany by writing each other. As far as Roxanne knew, Tiffany didn't know Charles. Roxanne stopped in front of a silver trailer and knew it was Tiffany's because of the voodoo dolls in the window. Blood seeped through her jeans from her leg. Roxie kicked the car door open, limping to her front door.

"Tiffany! Open up! It's me, Roxanne!" She didn't dare to scream her last name, knowing someone would have heard her.

In a small, black dress and heals, Tiffany answered with a smile on her caked up face. "Roxie, come in!" She yanked her arm.

Roxie sat at the small square table. "You have no idea what I've been through."

Tiffany giggled. "Let me guess, escape from prison?"

Roxanne nodded. "Did you see me on the news?"

Tiffany lite up a cigarette. "Yea, I did. Hey, do you want a cig?"

Roxanne shook her head. "I'm trying to quit."

Tiffany nodded. "Do you want a towel for your leg, dear?"

Roxanne laid her holsters on the table. "Yes please."

Tiffany left the room while Roxanne took her jeans off slowly. She came back with a white towel.

Roxie crossed her legs with right leg on top of left. She held the towel in place, putting pressure on it. "It was from the wreck from my colleague and I."

"Yea, Charles Lee Ray." Tiffany pointed at the cut outs of him.

"Wait, Wait, Wait...do you know him personally?" Roxie almost yelled.

Tiffany nodded. "Oh yea. Charles and I were high school sweethearts. God was he an incredible lover. Did Celia not tell you about him and I?"

Roxanne shook her head. "Not once. I didn't know that. I came here, thinking you didn't know him. I hope that bastard crosses me again." She pounded her fist on the table.

Tiffany put out her cigarette. "Let's not do anything drastic. You need sleep, you're tired."

Two hard knocks pounded on the door. "Tiff, let me in!"

Roxanne quickly yanked the .38 from the holster. "Is that Charles?"

Tiffany looked out the window with a sigh. "Nah, it's just Damien. Damien Baylock."

"Damien who?" She sat her gun down.

"Damien. My...boyfriend." Tiffany seemed as if she was embarrassed.

Roxanne sighed. "What happened to Charles?"

"HE was interested in Sarah. That woman you guys kidnapped."

Roxanne sat the gun down then put her pants back on. "Let him in."

Tiffany swung the door open. "Damien!" She faked excitement.

Damien closed the door behind him. "Hey babe." He kissed her.

Roxanne blushed. "Do..I need to leave?"

Damien looked at Roxanne with disgust. "Who are you?"

Tiffany cleared her throat. "Damien..you don't recognize her?"

Damien shook his head. "Nah."

"That's Roxanne Phillips...Two Gun 'Anne. She's laying low with me for a while." Tiffany half smiled.

Damien nodded. "Threesome?" He looked at Tiffany.

Tiffany scoffed. "No, Damien."

Roxanne walked between Damien and Tiffany going to the bathroom. "I'll sleep in the tub now."

Tiffany punched Damien's arm. "Nice going."

Damien laughed. "What?!"

"You scared her. I think you should leave, Damien." Tiffany opened the door. Gusts of wind chilled the small house quickly.

Damien scoffed. "Fine. I can find a cheap whore somewhere else."

"Oh fuck you, Damien." She pushed him out the door. Tiff quickly lite a cigarette. "Don't mind him, Roxie. He's a perv."

Roxanne laid fetal position in the tub. All she could think about is Charles and Eddie. They were captured by now and they were going after her next. Roxanne needed to change and fast.


	4. Time For a Change

Roxanne woke up sprawled out in the tub. Tiffany must have put a blanket over her before she went to bed. Roxanne stepped out of the tub then folded the blanket into a square. She pulled back the plastic curtains to see Tiffany making breakfast.

Tiffany looked at Roxanne. "Well good morning, sleepyhead!"

Roxanne hugged Tiffany with a chuckle. "Good morning."

Tiffany sighed. "I'm sorry about Damien. He is...different."

Roxanne took a seat at the table. "It's okay. Eddie was a creep like that."

Tiffany laid down a plate in front of her. "You like bacon, right?"

Roxie chuckled. "Yea, anything sounds good right now. I haven't eaten since last night."

Tiffany sat in front of her and lite a cigarette.

Roxie coughed when the putrid odor hit her face. "Do you HAVE to smoke all the time?"

Tiffany cracked the door and stood by it. "Sorry, sweet face."

Roxanne swallowed a fork full of scrambled eggs. "Hate to be mean but I'm trying to quit."

Tiffany nodded. "Nah, I understand." She looked out the cranny of the door. "Hey, how much do you love me?"

Roxanne shrugged. "Like a mother."

Tiffany chuckled nervously. "Okay good. Keep that in mind." She threw her cigarette out the door then shut it.

Roxanne put her fork down. "What's wrong?" She stood up.

Tiffany took away her guns. "Nothing to be upset about." She threw them into the tub. "We have a visitor."

Roxanne's heart fell to the pit of her stomach. Not with nervousness but with hate and anger. "WHO...?"

Tiffany smiled. "Charles..." She whispered.

Charles walked through the door. "Tiff!"

Roxanne met with Charles' eyes again. "You son of a bitch!"

Tiffany held her back. "Sorry, she's cranky."

Charles stepped back a few feet. "Tiffany, how the hell do you know her?"

"She's my mother's friend, dickhead." Roxie hissed.

Charles chuckled. "Really?"

Roxanne nodded. "Now, I'm going to" She whispered. "_fucking _kill you."

Tiffany held Roxie's hands. "Now Roxie, please do this for me."

Roxanne scoffed. "He sold me out! He left me to be arrested!"

"Hey, I was almost arrested! Eddie left me in the alley while the cops were sniffing me out. But, I escaped and came here." Charles defended himself.

Roxanne laughed. "Doesn't feel too good, does it?"

Charles watched the cops zip passed the park. "No, it doesn't. You know they won't rest until they find you or me?"

"Hmph! I plan on changing my hair to black. What is your plan?" Roxanne crossed her arms.

Tiffany brought in a creepy 'Good Guy' doll. "He is transferring his soul into this doll!" She kissed Charles on the cheek.

Roxanne blushed. "Well...so? That sucks! But let me ask you, 'cause I'm curious. How will you do that?"

Charles took out a shiny, golden amulet. "This baby. Roxanne, I'm disappointed in you. You know I practice voodoo."

Roxanne yanked it from his hands. "What the hell is it?"

Charles snatched it back. "It's the Heart of Damballa, stupid!"

Roxanne huffed. "Tiffany, do you have any black hair dye?"

Tiffany played with Roxie's blonde hair. " I do but you want to hide THIS?! Dolly, for years I've wanted blonde hair. Do you really need to do this?"

Roxanne nodded. "Of course. It's to protect me from the electric chair."

Charles sat the doll on the table. "Let's begin."

Roxanne stepped toward him. "Wait, are you sure?"

He nodded. "Hell yea! No one suspects a doll, Roxie."

A minute ago, Roxanne wanted to tear his guts out and hang them on a wire. But now that he was in the same situation she was, she had to become his partner again.

Roxanne nodded. "O..Okay. If you know what you're doing."

From the sand she kept in her hand, Tiffany made a star with a circle around it on the floor. "It's all your's, Dolly." She kissed him.

Roxanne stood behind the deep purple curtain. Their love was truly romantic. Roxanne never actually had a boyfriend before. After Charles left with from her house that day, she didn't act the same. She turned into a brute.

Charles laid the doll on its back then sat in front of it on the floor. "Ade Due Damballa...Give me the power I beg of you!" He threw his arms into the air. Clouds and thunder began to gather around him.

Roxanne and Tiffany watched from afar. Winds begin to whip throughout the house.

"Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette damballa!" He yelled into the air.

Soon, a white smoke leaked from his mouth. It slowly made its way into the doll's body. Charles' body hit the floor, on top of the doll.

"Charles?" Roxanne took a step towards him.

Tiffany put her hand on Roxie's shoulder. "No, no. Just wait for it." She chuckled.

Roxanne looked at Tiffany then looked down at his body.

Soon, the red-headed doll shoved Charles' body off of him. He stood up and looked at the girls.

Tiffany smiled. "How do ya feel, Chucky?"

"Peachy! Thanks for asking!" He laughed.

Roxanne gasped. "What the...?"

"I told ya it would work!" He walked towards them.

Tiffany picked up Charles and kissed his forehead. "Cute!"

Roxanne felt out of place. "Well...uh...that's a little new to me."

Tiffany chuckled. "The dye is in the bathroom somewhere and scissors are in the kitchen."

Roxanne nodded. "Okay...I guess I'll be going."

Chucky put his hands on Tiffany's breasts.

Tiffany giggled. "Stop it!"

Roxanne grabbed the scissors from the kitchen then walked into the bathroom. She sat at scissors down in the tub then rummaged through the shelves to find the dye. She opened the box and took out the tube of charcoal colored dye. She ran her head underneath the water to wet her hair then ran the dye through it. After wait for it to set, she washed her hair then took a hairdryer and a straightener to it. She walked to the mirror to take a last look at her long hair. She wanted to keep it that length but she would have to do more than just color her hair to escape the cops. She grasped her hair and cut it straight across, dropping her hair on the floor. She combed her hair to the front to give herself some bangs.

Tiffany joined Roxanne in the bathroom. "Whoa..you look different."

Roxanne turned around. "Y..Yea."

"It's looks good, though." Tiffany hugged her.

Roxanne hugged her back. "You think so?"

Tiffany let her go. "Of course! I think you need a new style, too. Come with me." She held Roxie's hand.

* * *

**Oh man! A cliffhanger! As soon as I write more, I'll post. I would love your feedback! Is it good or bad? Please, tell me! Thanks for reading for now!**


	5. Meeting Jesse

Tiffany lead Roxie to her room then closed the curtains.

Roxie sat on Tiffany's purple bed, stroking her new hair.

Tiffany turned around with a smile across her face. "I think you'll like this." She rummaged through an old, brown trunk.

Roxanne sighed. "I dunno, Tiffany. Your wardrobe is...kinda...revealing."

Tiffany laughed. "Don't be silly, Roxie! These are clothes from high school, just before I met Charles." She brought out a shirt and pants and threw them on the bed. "If you can, find some shoes and help yourself to some make up."

Roxanne chuckled. "I don't need make up."

Tiffany giggled. "Yea, and I don't need beautiful blonde hair." She left the room.

Roxanne sighed, setting the clothes on the bed. She took the shirt she got from the prison laundry room as well as the pants

"Hey, Roxie." Chucky entered the room.

Roxanne didn't care if Charles seen her in bra and underwear. It was just like a bathing suit. "What?" She turned to him.

Charles sat on the bed. "Just wonderin'...how did you escape?"

"I fuckin' killed people, Charles. What do you think?" Roxanne put the black ripped pants Tiffany sat out for her.

He chuckled. "I thought you just slipped by. Well, anyway, I actually came here for a new name."

Roxanne sat next to him. "What about...Chucky? It's another name for Charles."

"Perfect! I owe you one."

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "You owe me a lot."

It was quiet for a quick minute.

"Nica..." Chucky whispered.

Roxanne put a rose skull lace shoulder top over her head. "What?"

"I killed Nica.." He looked at his tiny doll hands.

Roxanne tilted her head. "Who's that?"

"Sarah's daughter she was pregnant with. A stuck a knife in Sarah's stomach!"

"First of all, why the hell do you care?" Roxie put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't until you yelled at me back in the car!"

**~Flashback~**

"What the hell did you do?!"

"Bitch spit at me when I tried to do her a favor."

"So you killed her baby?!"

/

Roxanne scoffed. "Don't blame me for YOUR problems!"

"It's all your fault!" Chucky yelled.

Tiffany walked in. "Stop it you two! You guys are suppose to be partners! You agreed to be nice to each other!"

Roxanne walked up to Tiffany. "He's feeling bad because he killed Sarah's child and he's blaming me!"

Tiffany looked at Chucky. "Why?"

"I killed her child because she spit at me AND called the cops! After I joined Roxanne in the car and she made me feel like I'M the bad guy!" He defended himself.

Tiffany giggled. "You two are silly." She picked Chucky up. "I have something to show you."

Roxanne clung the holsters to her thighs and joined them in the next room.

Tiffany sat him down on the counter. "I think you'll like it."

Chucky shrugged. "What is it, babe?"

Tiffany drug out a play pen. "It's for the nursery."

Roxanne couldn't help but giggle. "What are you talking about, Tiffany?"

Tiffany ignored Roxie and showed Chucky the dazzling ring. "I found it on the mantel the night you were killed."

Roxie looked at it. "Hey, that's Vivian Van Pelt."

Tiffany shook her head. "No, Chucky got it for me."

Roxanne chuckled as she leaned against the counter. "No. You see, winter in 1987, Charles ordered me to shoot her and dump her body in the water. I happen to steal from her before I killed her. I got that beautiful ring. Request from Charles. I mean...Chucky."

Chucky nodded. "Yea..it's worth five to six grand easily."

Tiffany frowned. "So...you were never planning on asking me to marry you?"

Chucky cackled. "Are you crazy?!" He laughed more.

Tiffany faced Roxanne with tears in her eyes.

Roxanne frowned. "Tiff..." She put her hand on Tiffany's shoulder. "What have you expected this whole time?"

Tiffany sniffled. "Children..." She said hopelessly.

"Now, time to find me a body!" Chucky stood up.

Tiffany shook her head. "But...I like you like this." Tiffany scooped him up and threw him into the pin. She slid it back under the counter and locked it tight.

"Hey!" Chucky shook the play pin.

Tiffany lit a cigarette. "Don't worry, babe! I think you'll love it."

Roxanne stood by Tiffany. "What are you planning to do? Just keep him in there?"

Tiffany nodded. "Just until he learns his lesson."

Chucky looked angrily at her. "Get me out of here now!"

Tiffany shook her head. "I think I'll take a bubbly bath. Watch over him for me, please Roxie?"

Roxanne nodded. "Uh, sure."

"Thanks, Doll." She went into the bathroom.

Roxanne sat cross cross in front of Chucky. "This is too rich."

Chucky crossed his arms. "Oh, sure! Roxanne, as your teacher, I command you to let me out!"

Roxanne stood up. "Oh, I don't think so. You stopped being my teacher when you left me." She took her holsters off.

Chucky became infuriated. "Get me out, dammit!"

Roxanne laughed. "I think I'll take a nice walk." She left the trailer. Roxanne sat on the steps of the trailer on a nice day.

"Dammit!" A man yelled from his van.

Roxanne stood up. "Are you okay, sir?"

The man peeked his head over his van. "Uh, actually, could you give me a hand over here?"

Roxanne looked around to see if anyone was watching then walked toward him. "What do you want me to do?"

The man walked around the van...shirtless. "My door won't shut. I can't wash my car unless I shut it."

Roxanne blushed. "Uh..okay."

She walked around the van and tried pulling but it wouldn't budge. "Got any grease?"

The man nodded. "Yea, be right back." He left her with a smile.

Roxanne leaned against the front of the van with a heavy sigh.

"Roxanne! Get your skinny ass back here!" Chucky yelled.

Roxanne gasped. "Oh my god..."

"Everything okay?" He tapped on her shoulder.

Roxanne turned around quickly. "No..uh..just spread that stuff on the tracks." She walked away.

"Hey, wait!" He chased after her.

Roxanne faced him. "Yea?"

"I didn't catch your name. My name's Jesse." He stuck his hand out.

Roxanne shook his hand. "Roxanne." She smiled.

"Dammit, if I have to go out there you are NOT going to like it!" Chucky yelled again.

Jesse looked passed her. "Who's that?"

Roxanne looked at the trailer. "Tiffany and I have a friend over."

Jesse chuckled. "Well...thanks for the grease idea."

Roxanne walked back inside. "No problem." She walked in. "Would you keep your fucking mouth shut?"

Chucky shook his head. "Get Tiffany in here, PLEASE!"

Tiffany walked out of the bathroom in a black dress and heels with her hair down. "Charles, I'm going to dump your body."

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Tiff, I really don't give a fuck. Maybe if you let me out, I could.."

Tiffany shook her head. "I don't think so, asshole." With one swift kick, Tiffany shoved the brown trunk with Charles' body inside, outside and down the steps.


	6. Tiffany Isn't Exactly Tiffany Anymore

Roxanne grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes...she is.." Chucky answered.

"Hush you!" Tiffany kicked the pin then turned to Roxanne. "Why do you ask?"

"Jesse's out there! If he sees that trunk, he will suspect us!" Roxanne looked out the window to Jesse washing is van.

Tiffany giggled. "No way! He's a total sweetheart. I bet I can get him to help me but Chucky's body into the trunk of my car."

Roxanne turned to her. "Hmm... sure!" She giggled.

Tiffany left the trailer and sat on the brown trunk. "Jesse! Could you give me a hand, please?"

Roxie looked out the window with a laugh. "Oh Tiffany is gonna get it!"

Chucky rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

Roxanne looked at him. "Jealous, are we?" She looked out the window again.

Jesse walked towards Tiffany, putting over a white top over his rippling muscles.

Roxanne gasped. "Oh god.."

Chucky put his face to the pin bars. "What? What's going on? If he's touching Tiffany, I'll kill 'em!"

Roxie chuckled shaking her head. "He's actually helping her lift your body into the trunk of the car!"

Tiffany smiled. "Thank you, Sweetface!"

Roxanne smiled. "How cute!"

Tiffany walked in. "Told ya!" She giggled.

Roxanne chuckled. "Jesse a single boy?"

Tiffany lite a cigarette. "Nah, he's dating some broad named Jade."

Roxanne let out a sigh. "Too bad."

"Shut up! Oh my god, I don't care!" Chucky rattled the play pin.

Tiffany inhaled smoke then exhaled into Chucky's face. "Don't me mean, Charles."

Chucky coughed. "Get me out of here or I swear!"

"You'll swear what?" Roxanne stood beside Tiffany.

"I'll kill you both!" He gritted his teeth.

Tiffany put her cigarette out. "Can you keep an eye on him again for me, please?"

Roxanne shook her head. "Actually, Tiff, I was going to find a job."

Tiffany tilted her head to the right. "Really? Right now?"

"If not, when?" Roxanne was lying. She just didn't want to babysit Charles.

Tiffany perked up a smile. "Well, okay then." She sat on the dark purple sofa.

Roxanne went into Tiffany's room. "Is it okay if I try on some stuff?"

"Help yourself, dollface!" She yelled across the trailer without taking her eyes off of Chucky.

Chucky sat down and looked up at Tiffany. "Why won't you let me out of here? I'll play nice!"

Tiffany chuckled. "Yeah, okay. I won't let you out because you're an asshole."

"Oh, good one, you should be a lawyer." He rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Roxanne looked around the room, looking for something decent. She wanted to talk with Jesse. Even though he had a gal, it didn't mean she couldn't _talk _to him. Right? After looking through some private things of Tiffany's, she managed to find a decent dress. Roxie sat her holsters on top of the dresser then took off her clothes again and changed into a black Tulle dress. She slipped on dark spiderweb stockings and ever so sightly smaller than her feet, Troopa Combat Boots. In the body sized mirror, Roxanne tried some of the makeup Tiffany had gotten for her. With a very steady hand, she made perfect winged eyeliner on each eye. She quickly applied red lipstick to her delicate, slim lips. Under her dress, she clung her guns to her thigh.

Roxanne walked out of the trailer, slamming the door behind her trying to silence the unbearable argument between Tiffany and Chucky. She quickly sneaked across the neighborhood until she reached Jesse's house.

"Uh, Jesse? Are you there?" Roxanne knocked.

A young woman with fiery ginger hair flung the door open, almost hitting Roxanne if she hadn't jumped out of the way.

"Come on, Jade! You wanted the truth and I told it to you!" Jesse chased after her.

"Little bitch..." Roxanne muttered. She stood on the steps, watching these two fight like Chucky and Tiffany.

Jade quickly got into her small, blue car. "Jesse, just don't talk to me for a few days! This is insane!" She drove away.

Roxanne stood there, looking at his slender features.

Jesse sighed, turning around Roxanne.

Roxie smiled. "Wanna talk?"

Jesse shrugged. "I don't know if it's the right time, Roxanne."

Roxanne frowned. "Well, I sure want to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Jesse tried going back into his house but Roxanne kept blocking the entrance. He laughed. "You don't give up, do you?"

Roxanne shook her head. "Nope, sorry."

Jesse stood very close to her face, examining her appearance. "You...look familiar. Have you been on TV before?"

_"Just the usual mugshot or some lucky bastard snapped a picture of me killing someone..." _She thought.

Roxanne shook her head. "Nope...never." Oh great, lie to another person, Roxanne.

Jesse shrugged. "I'm sure I'll figure it out later. You seem like a familiar face I've seen recently."

Roxanne looked at Jesse's small trailer. "Can I go in? Just to talk?"

Jesse sighed. "Yea, go on ahead."

Roxanne walked into his pig sty of a trailer with Jesse following behind.

"Sorry for the mess." He picked up some clothes and threw them in a nearby hamper.

Roxanne took a seat on his bed. "Tiffany's is kinda worse." She giggled.

"Want a drink?" He opened a Coka Cola bottle.

Roxanne shook her head. "No thanks. Uh, anyway, quick question, what did you and Jade talk about?"

Jesse took a swig of his soda. "I want to run away with Jade but she won't listen to me. Her uncle Warren is the head of police and she's scared Needlenose or him will find us. She got a little steamed and that's when she stormed out."

"Right, almost hitting me." Roxanne crossed her legs.

Jesse chuckled slightly. "Yea, she's got a little temper.

Roxanne faked gasped. "Really? I thought that door came out of no where! I was looking for Auntie Anne and I was swept into a tornado!" She laughed.

Jesse smiled. "You're funny."

Roxanne smiled back. "Thanks."

"You have some quick reflexes! Where did you learn to move that quickly?" Jesse leaned against the counter.

Roxanne blushed. No one wanted to ever talk to her about herself. "I was taught by Charles." She didn't say his last name.

"That's cool! You know a lot about fighting?" He took another swig.

Roxie nodded. "Everything."

Jesse smiled more. "That's so badass! Jade couldn't even..." His words disappeared.

Roxanne frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Jesse pointed out the window. "Looks like a storm is starting. It's coming from Tiffany's, wait, what?"

Roxanne quickly crawled to the window view from the bed. "Oh shit." Gusts of wind shivered Roxanne when she stepped outside.

Jesse opened his door. "Do you think we should go check?"

Roxanne turned around. "Uh, no!" She looked at the rain clouds surrounding the house. "The Heart of Damballa..."

"What's that?" Jesse stood beside her.

Roxanne shoved Jesse inside and closed the door. "Sorry, Jesse!" She tried yelling over the thunder. "I'll talk to you later!" As quickly as she humanly could, she ran towards Tiffany's. "Please be okay...Please be okay!" She repeated. Roxanne could hear Tiffany screaming like she was being murdered which to Roxanne, is quite possible. She tried to jimmy the door handle to open the door. Roxanne lifted up her dress slightly and slung out her .22LR 9-Shot Revolver and blew the door handle off. She kicked the door open and ran inside. "Tiffany?!" She slung the gun back into her holster.

"You son of a bitch!" Tiffany roared from bathroom.


	7. We Leave at Dawn

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to finish this fic. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

Roxanne trembled. "Tiffy?" She took a few steps towards the bathroom, stepping in water.

Tiffany gasped. "Roxanne? Don't look at me, darling!"

Roxanne stopped dead in her tracks. "What's going on?" Her throat went dry.

Chucky laughed. "You gotta see this, Roxie! It's hilarious!"

Roxanne pulled the plastic drapes aside and looked directly at Tiffany's electrified body. She quickly covered her mouth with one cold, clammy hand.

Chucky cackled. "Isn't it...shocking?" He laughed more.

Roxanne looked around. "What did you do?!"

Chucky looked up at her. "I did what I had to do."

Tiffany walked out from behind the tub. "I'm right here..."

Roxanne looked blankly at her. "Oh my god."

"Do I look bad?" Tiffany whined.

"Uh...no." Roxanne quickly answered.

Chucky looked into the tub. "She's right, you look horrible."

"Chucky, not now!" Roxanne looked back at Tiffany. "What are you going to do now?"

Tiffany sighed. "If I'm going to be inside this doll body, I need to look better than this. Give me a couple minutes, Sweetface."

Roxanne picked up Chucky and took him to Tiffany's bedroom. "You just keep making things worse, don't ya?"

Soon, heavy knocks on the trailer disturbed her piece of mind.

Roxanne froze. "Oh my god, what if it's the cops?"

"So, go answer it." He shoved her along by pushing on her calves.

Roxanne tried stopping but he'd push her along anyway. "I don't wanna die."

"Just go!" He sat on the purple sofa.

Roxanne held her breath and swung the door open. "Sorry about the door."

As soon as she opened it...Officer Mike Norris stared right into her eyes.

"What happened to the door?" He looked up and down at it.

Roxanne crossed her arms. "What are you, the door police? Ow!"

Chucky threw a small doll at the back of her.

Norris looked passed her, looking at the red headed doll on the couch.

Roxanne rubbed her head. "So, uh, what can I do for you?"

Norris looked back at her. "I'm sure you know by now, the body of Charles Lee Ray was found floating down the river inside a trunk. Now, a few days ago his partner, Roxanne Phillips, Alias Two Gun 'Anne, escaped from the prison. We suspect that she found him and killed him." He looked behind him. "May I come in and talk to you more about this situation?"

Roxanne nodded. "Uh, yea." She let him in then closed the door.

Norris sat beside Chucky and dug out a notepad and pen out of his jacket.

Roxanne stood in front of him, leaning against the door. "So, what's with Roxanne Phillips?"

"You know Two Gun 'Anne?" He looked up at her.

Roxanne didn't hate Norris but her stomach turned knowing if he found out that SHE was Two Gun, he'd slap the handcuffs on her right then and there. So, she nodded. "Yea, Charles Lee Ray's accomplice, right?" Duh.

He nodded. "Exactly. She escaped and we suspect she killed him. Thank God Charles is dead but we really need to find Roxanne.

"Roxanne, darling!" Tiffany yelled from the bathroom.

Norris quickly looked at Roxanne. "Roxanne?"

Roxanne smiled. "My name is Roxanne, too. Not Two Gun 'Anne. It's a coincidence."

Norris nodded. "Uh-huh. You live with someone?"

No it's a ghost.

Roxanne nodded. "Yea, she's my friend...Tiffany." She looked at the plastic curtains. "Not now Tiffany, we have company!"

Tiffany gasped. "Oh...Okay!"

Norris chuckled. "Is something wrong with her voice?"

Roxanne nodded. "Yea, car accident, real tragic." She chuckled.

Norris smiled. "Well, if you see her, let me know, okay?" He stood up.

Roxanne nodded. "Of course." She opened the door for him.

Norris walked out the door. "Here's a picture of her." He placed her mugshot in her hands.

Roxanne nodded. "Yea, I'll keep my eyes open."

"Call my personal phone." He wrote it down on the notepad and gave it to her.

Roxanne sat the paper and picture on the table. "If I see her, I'll let you know."

"Okay, thanks." He walked to his police car and drove away, leaving horrid smelling exhaust.

Roxanne shut the door. "Shit! They already found the body and now looking for my ass!"

Chucky stood up. "That means I'm off the hook! Yyyeeesss!"

Roxanne sat at the table. "Yea, yea. Great, my head hurts now. Well, I mean, it hurt ever since I met you, but throwing things are not okay."

"You were being a smart ass! I hate Mikey as much as the next guy but don't let him suspect you."

Roxanne sighed. "We need to get the hell out of here."

"No! Not without a new body!" Chucky growled.

Roxanne scoffed. "I told ya it would suck to be a doll! Now, you're paying for it!"

Tiffany tapped on Roxanne's leg. "Sweetface?"

Roxanne quickly turned around. "Oh..Tiffany." She knelled down.

Tiffany fluffed her blonde hair. "How...How do I look?"

"Sexy as hell." Chucky smiled.

Roxanne nodded. "You look very beautiful, Tiff."

Chucky stood beside Roxanne. "Very beautiful." He repeated after Roxanne.

Tiffany smiled. "Thank you!"

* * *

A cold night fell soon. The air was humid and wet with a small drizzle and gives you a feeling that you can't breathe.

Roxanne searched for some food. "God Tiffany do you ever eat?" She moved expired cans of soup out of the way.

Tiffany sat on Chucky's lap while he smoked a cigarette. "Keep checking, Roxie." Tiffany kissed his cheek.

Roxanne looked over with a blank face. "Really? Not helping." She continued.

"Quit being a whiny bitch keep searching." Chucky blurted out.

Tiffany giggled. "I see you still have the same temper."

Roxanne slammed the cupboards shut. "Oh, fuck you!" She stormed out of the trailer.

"Wait, come on!" Chucky said while laughing.

"Roxanne, sweetie." Tiffany called out.

Roxanne walked straight into Jesse's house without knocking.

Jesse took a bite out of his sandwich. "Can I help you?"

Roxanne sat in front of him. "I need someone to rant to. Can I smoke in here?"

Jesse nodded. "Go ahead. What's up?"

Roxanne lite one of Tiffany's cigs and stuck it in her mouth. "I hate people."

Jesse swallowed some of his sandwich. "Hey, me too!" He chuckled.

Roxanne sighed. "You'd think one would kill herself."

Jesse frowned. "Is it that bad?"

Roxanne inhaled then exhaled smoke. "Yea, I don't like the people in Tiffany's house."

Jesse put his plate in the sink when he finished. "Sorry to hear that." He turned on the TV.

_"1 million dollar reward for the return of Roxanne Philips. Also known as Two Gun 'Anne, Charles Lee Ray's accomplice. Dead or Alive. His body was found in the river and the police department suspects Two Gun 'Anne is the murderer." _The woman on TV reported outside the Hackensack Police Department.

Jesse laughed. "Whoa, that's a lot of money."

Roxanne swallowed hard. "Yea...you bet."

"Roxanne, honey! Where are you?!" She could hear Tiffany yell from her trailer.

Roxie sighed. "I'll be back later."

Jesse nodded. "You got it." He sat on his couch.

Roxanne walked back to Tiffany's trailer. "What do you two want?"

Chucky looked up at her. "Getting chummy with the neighbors?"

Roxanne got on her knees. "I'm just making other friends. Ya know, cause I don't like you."

Tiffany laughed. "Jesse is taken, remember?"

Roxanne shrugged. "So? He knows we are just friends."

"Do you?" Tiffany asked.

Roxanne nodded. "Yea..I think."

"Shut up!" Chucky growled. "I'm achin' for some killin'. I know exactly who I'm going to kill. I'm going for that bastard, Eddie!"

Roxanne shrugged. "Eddie is bound to be out of Jersey now. The whole city is looking for me and no one gives a shit about Eddie."

"Wouldn't hurt to find out." Chucky brought up an excellent point.

Roxanne stood up. "Are you coming with us, Tiffany?"

Tiffany took Chucky's hand. "Going killing with Charles? Sounds great." She kissed his cheek.

Roxanne smiled and looked down at the couple. "We will leave at dawn."


End file.
